Poderosa
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Ser flechada pelo cupido não fazia parte dos planos de Sakura, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

** .:O:.**

**Poderosa, a primeira fragrância de N.R - um depoimento de Sakura Haruno. **

_Sempre repudiei a submissão feminina em décadas e séculos anteriores, quando os homens não nos valorizavam. Éramos algemadas às vontades de uma sociedade plenamente machista. Felizmente os tempos mudaram. Hoje somos nós que o subjugaremos. É preciso crer no poder feminino, valorizar a luta que nossas irmãs do passado enfrentaram para que hoje tivéssemos o mundo em nossas mãos. A mulher do século vinte e um jamais se curvará perante um homem. Hoje, são eles que se ajoelharão aos nossos pés. _

_Quebrem as correntes, usem Poderosa. _

**.:O:.**

Ela tinha perdido a cabeça. Não importava de que ângulo se olhasse, aquilo não era nem mais e nem menos do que uma jovem senhorita entrando em colapso.

Sakura chegou à terrível conclusão de que só podia ser masoquista, porque não havia um motivo decente, tampouco saudável, que explicasse a fixação absurda que subitamente a acometera.

E tudo se tornara ainda mais desastroso desde que descobrira que havia perdido completamente o controle sobre os batimentos cardíacos. Inicialmente cogitou a possibilidade de estar doente, mas enfim percebeu, quando achou que fosse morrer, que estava apenas apaixonada.

E Sakura odiou isso. Sua natureza dominadora imediatamente entrou em conflito com a sensação de descontrole que se apossava de todos os seus sentidos quando Sasuke, o rapaz por quem havia se apaixonado perdidamente, a olhava. Se lhe perguntassem, ela não saberia responder quanto tempo passara detestando-o.

Não havia nada no mundo que amasse mais do que a si mesma. Gostar tanto de outra pessoa deixara-a completamente desestabilizada.

Desde muito cedo aprendera que, sendo uma beldade, podia obter tudo o que queria de um homem. Eles não sabiam que sua cabecinha perfeita abrigava um cérebro perversamente esperto. O rosto angelical ocultava a crueldade incrustada nos olhos verdes.

Sakura nascera rica e incontestavelmente bela. Obviamente podia ter qualquer um. Se quisesse, bastava somente eleger um namorado dentre tantos rapazes disponíveis por ai, um namorado que faria de tudo para lhe agradar e que, com toda a certeza, seria afetuoso como um filhote de cachorro. Do tipo que lhe enviaria incontáveis ramalhetes de flores e recadinhos românticos via sms.

Mas sabia que morreria de tédio um dia depois – ou que cometeria um assassinato.

Toda aquela história fajuta de namorado perfeito não existia. Não havia nada que quisesse mais do que Sasuke, mesmo que tivesse de lidar com sua fria indiferença todos os dias.

Seduzir garotos era uma arte que havia aprendido a dominar perfeitamente. Mas aparentemente Sasuke não se enquadrava nos padrões com os quais Sakura estava habituada a lidar, visto como nada funcionava com ele. Não que houvesse tentado qualquer investida, pois tinha um pressentimento desanimador de que seria inútil. E, para sua completa surpresa, se apercebera assustada e perdida - ter medo de alguém não fazia o seu feitio. Perto dele, Sakura não sabia o que fazer.

Ficava aborrecida ao perder o controle que mantinha tão cuidadosamente sob as expressões sempre que ele a olhava. Tinha se convencido de que não havia como se proteger do impacto causado por aquele simples gesto. Os olhos negros fulguravam perigosamente, como os de um tigre selvagem.

**.:O:.**

Era verdade que Sakura tinha as pernas em boa forma, fruto de uma vida inteira dedicada aos esportes – sua natureza competitiva a impulsionando o tempo inteiro – caso contrário não teria conseguido correr tão agilmente em cima de saltos.

Lembrou-se que certa vez sua tia lhe dissera para não jogar migalhas para um leão esfomeado, pois isso só o faria querer mais. No mundo em que vivia, esse era um conselho absolutamente valioso. Sakura só lamentava não tê-lo seguido.

Contrariando o bom senso, ela simplesmente enviara fotos reveladoras para a imprensa, de teor altamente bombástico.

No momento havia uma multidão de repórteres tresloucados correndo em seu encalce, em decorrência de sua atitude imponderada. A perseguição perduraria até que o próximo escândalo encobrisse o seu. E ninguém poderia prever quando isso ocorreria.

Mesmo que estivesse terrivelmente frustrada com a situação em que se metera, ela não se arrependia de ter começado aquilo tudo.

Sua vida mudara drasticamente desde o fatídico momento em que segurara as famigeradas fotografias em suas próprias mãos, que tremeram devido sua fúria e perplexidade.

O pai de Sakura era senador. Tudo havia começado porque recentemente se metera num romance clandestino com uma desconhecida. Seguramente, o sr. Haruno não esperava ser descoberto pela própria filha. Tanto ele quanto o restante, não desconfiavam dela.

Sakura se deparara com um bilhete bastante íntimo, no bolso do paletó de seu pai. Havia uma marca de batom impressa no canto, que ela evitou tocar.

O destino, assim como Sakura acreditava, tivera o bom senso de colocá-la dentro do quarto de seus pais no momento em que o celular do senador tocava. A mãe estava fora da cidade, como sempre. O pai estava no chuveiro, cantarolando como um tolo.

Seu primeiro impulso foi procurar pelo som abafado da campainha do celular, que vibrava dentro do bolso de um paletó deixado à beira de uma poltrona de veludo preto. Seus dedos tocaram a folha de papel no bolso errado. O celular foi esquecido, assim como o recado que precisava entregar.

Depois disso ela fez o que julgou ser o certo, o que qualquer filha teria feito, ao secretamente contratar um espião, que insistira para que ela o chamasse de detetive particular. Ele precisou de apenas quinze dias de perseguição para lhe fornecer as provas de que o sr. Haruno cometia adultério.

Não se podia mesmo confiar em políticos, mesmo que o político em questão fosse o seu pai.

Sakura tentou fingir que nada havia acontecido, que sua família podia seguir adiante. Mas não estava preparada para lidar com a culpa sempre que olhava para a sra. Haruno. Também não conseguiu presenciar a falsidade do pai, dia após dia, os gestos e sorrisos ordinários, como se nada houvesse acontecido nos bastidores.

Por ser uma garota egoísta, primeiramente pensou em si mesma, sabendo que se o segredo sórdido que guardava viesse à tona, sua vida seria drasticamente afetada. O mundo em que vivia seria completamente destruído, começando pela mãe. E ela não estava preparada para lidar com isso.

Foi preciso reunir toda a coragem e frieza de que dispunha para tomar uma decisão. E tinha de ser a decisão certa a se tomar.

Então mandou as fotos para a redação do Today Journal, como uma fonte anônima, esperando que isso arruinasse a vida do senador Haruno, da mesma maneira que ele havia arruinado a vida de sua esposa ao se envolver com outra mulher.

Funcionou melhor do que ela teria suposto, embora não pudesse ter previsto que a onda clamorosa tombaria também em cima dela.

Era por isso que, naquela manhã quente de segunda-feira, os portões do colégio encontravam-se superlotados de repórteres e curiosos. Eles obviamente queriam registrar a reação da filha desamparada. Ino, sua melhor amiga, lhe mandara uma dúzia de mensagens meia hora atrás, enlouquecida com as notícias sobre o escândalo.

Sakura parou de caminhar abruptamente, após ter estacionado o carro uma rua antes, como fazia habitualmente, assim que enxergou a multidão que a aguardava no fim da calçada. Ajeitou a armação dos óculos _tom ford_ sobre o nariz e virou-se, tencionando voltar para dentro do carro antes que fosse avistada.

Alguém gritou o seu nome antes que pudesse completar três passos. Não ousou virar e ver quem havia sido o grande imbecil, apenas tratou de mover as pernas o mais rapidamente que podia.

_Oh, meu Deus_, foi tudo em que pensou enquanto disparava pela calçada, fugindo da multidão que a perseguia obstinadamente_, esses cretinos vão me matar!_

As pessoas na rua acompanhavam a maratona com um olhar curioso.

Embora o cansaço não a houvesse abatido imediatamente, como teria acontecido se os músculos já não estivessem habituados à sua rotina de exercícios, ela sabia que não chegaria muito longe com sua velocidade consideravelmente diminuída pelos saltos. Temia que se os deixasse para trás, esfolaria os pés em vão, já que seria facilmente alcançada.

Um carro azul-escuro surgiu ao seu lado quando contornou uma esquina, acompanhando seu ritmo. Sakura encarou o carro, surpresa demais para se dar conta de que havia diminuído o ritmo.

O motorista acelerou, desemparelhando, e estacionou um metro à sua frente. Sakura correu até ele, observando com um olhar ansioso quando ele se inclinou sobre o banco, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse.

Ela hesitou diante da porta aberta, meio perturbada, como sempre ficava, perante o olhar intenso que a vigiava lá de dentro. A barulheira eufórica que se aproxima a tirou de seu estupor momentâneo, fazendo com que pulasse para dentro de uma vez.

Sasuke observou enquanto a garota colocava o cinto, as mãos miúdas desajeitadas. Ele nunca a vira fora de controle. Sabia que ela jamais admitiria o próprio desmazelo e que ninguém mais, além dele próprio, seria capaz de notar as pequenas falhas em seus gestos programados. Um sorriso maldoso despontou em seus lábios enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor, antes de virar o volante e retornar ao trafego.

- Que foi que você aprontou dessa vez, Sakura?

Ela tirou os óculos e espiou o retrovisor lateral, impressionada com a obstinação de um sujeito que ainda tentava alcançar o lexus potente de Sasuke, os _flashs _disparando de sua câmera.

Ela recuperou o fôlego antes de falar.

- Eu não fiz nada – respondeu, esperando soar ofendida.

Sasuke olhou pelo retrovisor, para os perseguidores deixados para trás, e seus lábios ergueram-se num canto.

- Não fez? – Sua voz era pretensiosa, mas perceptivelmente distante.

Ele fora sempre aquele rapaz friamente educado. Isso nunca a agradara, mas não podia negar que a displicência fazia parte de seu charme natural. Não teria se apaixonado por ele sem essa parte.

Sakura o encarou, incomodada com a impossibilidade ocular do momento. Era sempre um desafio fitar aquele par de olhos negros. Ao contrário do que se esperava, ela não tinha medo da perversidade que via flamejar dentro deles. A crueldade inata incrustada em seu olhar a fascinava.

Ele possuía um belo rosto, com traços firmes e formosos, e uma boca tentadora. Ela se contentou em admirar-lhe o perfil compenetrado, que agora havia se contraído numa leve expressão desconfiada, a sobrancelha direita suspendida.

Ela suspirou discretamente, aborrecida por ser tão transparente aos olhos dele. Sakura resolveu fingir, mesmo sabendo o quão inútil seria.

- Nem sempre sou eu quem joga o fósforo na gasolina. As coisas podem pegar fogo sem minha ajuda. – Ela tentou não parecer mal-humorada. – Honestamente, Sasuke, fico espantada com o conceito que você tem de mim.

Assegurou a si mesma de que ninguém precisava saber que ela era fonte.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas ergueu os ombros em descaso, os olhos fixos na estrada, e sorriu um sorriso esperto, como se soubesse que ela estava mentindo. Porque, de fato, fora ela quem iniciara aquele incêndio.

Mesmo quando se empenhava, ela não conseguia entender se o que sentia era raiva ou alegria quando ele detectava a nota falsa em sua voz ou olhar, provando que a conhecia bem o bastante para estabelecer conceitos, mesmo os desagradáveis. A garota era uma atriz definitivamente prodigiosa, mas Sasuke se mostrara inconvenientemente imune aos seus talentos.

Ela deixou que Sasuke permanecesse mergulhado em seu silêncio aborrecedor, uma vez que havia mergulhado no seu próprio, a mente imersa em pensamentos.

A sra. Haruno havia viajado para Florença dois dias antes, a fim de fechar negócios com _Vectra Mori_, a afamada rede de joalherias na Itália, para a qual ela havia criado seu último conjunto. E foi lá que recebeu a lamentável notícia de que havia sido traída pelo marido.

Ela não se lembrava de ter visto a mãe tão infeliz. Ela estava enfurecida e abalada, como constatara nas últimas ligações, mas Sakura sabia que seu estado lastimoso não perduraria. Já podia ver o momento em que a mãe ergueria a cabeça e seguiria em frente, do mesmo jeito que lhe ensinara a fazer desde muito cedo. Uma mulher forte valia por duas, como dizia.

Sakura olhava para os próprios joelhos quando percebeu que o carro estava parado.

Sasuke a fitava em silêncio.

- Chegamos – ele avisou, os dedos fechados ao redor do volante, a cabeça voltada em sua direção.

Haviam estacionado em frente aos portões da soberba casa dos Haruno. Sasuke conhecia seu endereço, ainda que não pudesse imaginar o que o fizera pressupor que era ali que ela devia estar.

Resolveu não se queixar disso. A sobrancelha dele se ergueu, como se não compreendesse o que ela ainda fazia dentro do seu carro.

Era quase impossível olhar aquele rosto bonito, aqueles lábios, e não pensar em um beijo. Sakura precisou conter os ímpetos violentos que tencionavam atirá-la para cima dele, que a fariam jogar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e puxá-lo para si, de modo que pudesse beijá-lo com todo o fervor que se obrigava a conter. Ao invés disso, desafivelou o cinto e o encarou.

- Obrigada pela carona. – Ela sorriu - Você salvou minha vida.

Sasuke esboçou o que também se assemelhava a um sorriso, e havia algo de malicioso no modo como seus lábios se moveram.

- Disponha.

Ela saiu do carro, gesticulando um aceno abobado ao vê-lo se afastar.

**.:O:.**

O chão acarpetado abafava o som dos seus passos, de modo a torná-los quase inaudíveis, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro sem se importar com o olhar fatigado que se lançava vez ou outra em sua direção.

Sakura torceu os lábios, desgostosa.

Sai parecia muito confortável deitado em sua cama, desenhando em seu estúpido caderno, os sapatos polidos acomodados sobre a colcha de seda.

Mais do que qualquer outro, ele apreciava a imobilidade absoluta de um corpo, visto que o mesmo lhe servia como modelo do que futuramente se tornaria mais um dos seus quadros fascinantes.

O fato de Sakura estar desfilando de um lado para um outro não parecia incomodá-lo.

Embora sua especialidade fosse pintar corpos nus, a garota dos cabelos rosados era sua modelo favorita, pois segundo Sai alegara, ninguém ficava tão bem dentro de um vestido _channel_ quanto ela.

- Você não está desenhando a mim – Sakura afirmou, meio irritada, mas ainda em movimento. A ansiedade excessiva não permitia que se aquietasse.

Sai não ergueu os olhos do caderno, a mão pálida movendo-se graciosamente.

- Não – ele aquiesceu calmamente. – Não seria sensato no momento.

Um som de desagrado escapou da boca dela. Desconfiou que o esboço se tratava então de mais um corpo nu masculino. Talvez um esboço fantasioso de Naruto, ou de Neji, sua mais nova obsessão.

Neji não sabia que Sai era um pintor, muito menos sabia que era bissexual. E talvez por isso não se incomodasse – ou talvez estivesse apenas fingindo - em ter o corpo escrutado de cima a baixo por um par de olhos negros e indiscretos sempre que os dois se cruzavam. Tudo o que fazia era se afastar o mais rapidamente possível, o maxilar rígido. Neji era educado demais para verbalizar os insultos e palavrões que certamente se passavam por sua cabeça quando se apercebia observado tão atentamente por um homem.

Não se podia dizer o mesmo de Naruto e sua boca suja desgovernada.

- Talvez devesse ir embora – sugeriu Sakura aborrecida, erguendo a mão para massagear a têmpora direita. O celular em sua mão começava a ficar escorregadio. – Esse não é um bom momento.

Embora não estivesse realmente prestando atenção em Sai, sabia que ele não havia feito menção de se levantar.

- Quando se trata do Uchiha, nunca é um bom momento – ele comentou.

Sakura parou de andar e o encarou, os olhos se estreitando.

– Ele sabe que está sendo espionado por uma de suas amiguinhas?

Apertando o celular, como se para atenuar os latejos na cabeça, ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – O queixo se elevou um pouco.

- Se você está dizendo. – Sai deu de ombros, desinteressado. Finalmente levantou-se da cama, recolhendo seus pertences. – Tente não destruir nada após ler a mensagem.

Então saiu, encostando a porta suavemente.

Dez minutos depois, com os nervos esbraseados e a paciência quase minguada, Sakura recebeu a mensagem de Ino, seguida de uma fotografia.

_Os boatos eram mesmo verdadeiros, Sakura. Eles realmente estão juntos. Te ligo assim que chegar em casa. E eu sinto muito..._

_Obs: esse foi o aniversário mais patético que já vi._

Ignorando o conselho de Sai, Sakura pegou a bailarina de cristal postada sobre o criado mudo - presente do sr. Haruno – e a arremessou contra a parede no outro lado do quarto.

A seguir, como qualquer garota cujo sangue borbulhava nas veias, ela se jogou na cama, o rosto afundado nos travesseiros, e chorou convulsivamente. O ódio a atravessou com uma centena de facas.

Ela sentiu raiva de Sasuke e de si mesma, por ser tão dependente do intenso amor que a infectara. Naquele momento, quis exorcizar aquele sentimento repulsivo.

Mais tarde, quando recuperou o controle, permaneceu imóvel num canto do quarto, fitando o nada com os olhos inchados. Sentiu o fogo se esvaindo, cedendo espaço para uma sensação acalentadora de frieza.

Centenas de pensamentos cruzaram sua mente, nenhum deles apaziguando o sentimento sombrio que começava a se apossar dela. Deixou que a garota cruel que mantinha aprisionada em si escapasse, querendo que ela assumisse o controle.

**.:O:.**

Sakura observava os transeuntes pela vidraça límpida do Bell's, sugando seu primeiro milk-shake de chocolate. Mesmo dentro do estabelecimento, permaneceu com os óculos de sol e o chapéu capeline, temendo ser abordada por algum repórter ousado. Sabia que o disfarce seria inútil se notassem seu cabelo, mas se sentia melhor com ele.

Passava das três da tarde e o sol abrasador assolava cabeças no lado de fora. Àquela hora do dia, o Bell's estava quase completamente vazio.

- Hei, você não é aquela garota do comercial? A Poderosa?

Sakura ergueu os olhos para a garçonete parada ao lado de sua mesa.

A atitude padrão seria balançar a cabeça e dizer que Poderosa era apenas o nome da fragrância, e não um personagem que interpretava, mas percebeu que realmente não fazia diferença. Desde que gravara o comercial de N.R, era chamada de Poderosa pelos desconhecidos, uma vez que todos pareciam ignorar seu nome e usar o logotipo esfumaçado de pink no rótulo do perfume - uma associação bastante miserável com a cor do seu cabelo, cujo tom era mais pálido.

Negar o apelido não faria com que ele desaparecesse.

- Sim. Eu mesma - respondeu, suspirando ao baixar os olhos para o copo vazio.

- Oh - fez a moça, parecendo impressionada. Tirou um bloco de notas de dentro do bolso do avental, puxando a caneta detrás da orelha enquanto o estendia para ela. - Poderia me dar um autógrafo?

Sakura sorriu ao assinar _Poderosa_ no papel, devolvendo-o para moça junto com a caneta.

A garçonete observou a assinatura e sorriu satisfeita, agradecendo Sakura antes de se afastar.

Usando o cotovelo para empurrar o copo vazio para o lado, Sakura o apoiou sobre a mesa, e o queixo sobre a mão, voltando a observar a avenida.

Estava nessa posição quando empurram a porta de vidro, do outro lado do estabelecimento.

A primeira coisa que Hinata viu ao adentrar o Bell's foram os cabelos de Sakura, descendo em ondas planejadas pelas costas. O capeline que usava ocultava somente o topo da cabeça. Aquele cabelo causara agitação entre as adolescentes, que tentavam incessantemente imitar sua cor, sem obter sucesso, depois que o viram no comercial.

Hinata seguiu para lá calmamente.

Sakura empertigou-se no lugar enquanto a garota pendurava a alça da bolsa no encosto da cadeira e sentava-se à sua frente.

- Olá, Sakura – cumprimentou, sorrindo amigavelmente. Seu rostinho pálido era extremamente agradável e bonito, como o de um bebê.

Sakura tirou os óculos, revelando um grande par de olhos debochados. Quem a olhasse, notaria a expressão endurecida e a postura inconscientemente arrogante que a acompanhava desde que calçara o primeiro salto.

- Olá, Hinata.

- Você parece meio abatida – observou a outra, piscando ao tombar a cabeça para o lado, levemente. Sua voz era baixa e infantil, ornando totalmente com seu visual _girlie_. – Não fique deprimida com o escândalo que se abateu sobre sua família, essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo. Sinto muito por você.

- Tenho certeza de que sente – disse Sakura, impaciente. – Vamos deixar todo esse cerimonial falso de lado e falar do que realmente importa.

A face de Hinata permaneceu inalterada, ainda cordial, ainda afável, mas o olhar inocente havia mudado para algo mais parecido com o olhar de um felino.

- Direta como sempre – Hinata comentou. – Senti sua falta em meu aniversário.

- Acho que não perdi nada. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, não foi grande coisa.

Hinata franziu os lábios, evitando esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. O desagrado em seu olhar não pode ser refreado. Mas ela logo voltou a sorrir, usando o dedo indicador para simular um círculo na mesa. Observou os próprios gestos antes de erguer os olhos para Sakura, que a olhava inexpressiva.

- Sasuke estava lá. Mas acho que você já sabe disso. – Hinata cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. – Como você foi deselegante o bastante para não aparecer, então não pôde presenciar o momento em que anunciamos nosso namoro. Foi lindo.

Sakura fechou os olhos, deixando que o cansaço moldasse sua expressão. Quando os abriu novamente, deparou-se com os olhos de Hinata perscrutando-lhe o rosto com curiosidade.

- Seu despeito não tem limites, Hinata – ela disse. - Nós duas sabemos que você não o ama. Nós duas sabemos que quem você realmente quer ao seu lado é o Naruto. Mas ele está irremediavelmente apaixonado por mim – soltou, deliberadamente simulando um olhar preocupado. - Isso deve ser uma droga.

Sakura ficou imensamente satisfeita ao ver o rosto de Hinata se desmanchar. Ela havia tocado na ferida, onde sabia que doeria.

Trocaram um longo olhar enraivecido.

Ela fora indubitavelmente enganada por Hinata quando eram apenas crianças. A filha dos Hyuuga, por debaixo de sua fachada tímida e angelical, era uma garota descontrolada, farsante, manipuladora e desvirtuada.

- Parece que chegamos a um impasse – percebeu Hinata, aparentemente insatisfeita. – E eu tenho a vantagem.

- Não por muito tempo – Sakura retorquiu, tranqüilamente, embora uma pequena centelha de puro ódio se agitasse dentro dela. – Acha mesmo que Sasuke não perceberá a quantidade de amantes que você mantém escondidos debaixo do tapete..

Hinata sorriu maliciosamente.

- Com inveja, Sakura?

- Do seu chofer, o Kiba? – Sakura fez uma careta, como se a idéia lhe desagradasse. – Até parece.

- Sasuke não vai acreditar, sabe.

- Isso nós veremos.

Mas Sakura não se sentia tão segura quanto demonstrara. Sasuke era esperto demais para ser tapeado por uma simples garota farsante. Provavelmente já estava ciente de que Hinata não era o que aparentava. Se fosse assim, perguntou-se, então o que infernos estava fazendo junto com ela?

A dúvida a fez sentir-se traída, ainda que não compreendesse a sensação.

- Bem – disse Hinata, levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Parece que não temos mais o que conversar. Espero que não seja uma má perdedora.

Sakura esboçou um sorriso frio, encarando Hinata.

- Eu ainda não perdi.

Hinata gesticulou, como se isso fosse irrelevante. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu, caminhando suavemente.

Sakura pediu mais um milk-shake. Enquanto bebia, pensou no que faria com o trunfo que tinha em mãos. Se era preciso usar Naruto para colocar Hinata em seu lugar, então faria isso. Ele ficaria alquebrado ao constatar que fora usado, tanto quanto magoado. Mas ela não podia se importar com o que ele sentiria. Só podia pensar em si mesma.

**.:O:.**

Uma garota chamada Tenten, amiga de Hyuuga Neji, convidou quarenta dos seus companheiros de escola para uma festa particular em sua cobertura secreta - secreta ao menos para seus pais.

O chão era atapetado de um canto ao outro, com carpetes macios cor de carmim. Algumas pessoas se agruparam ao lado de um pilar de vidro em formato tubular, preenchido com líquidos multicoloridos, que lançavam sombras bruxuleantes nos móveis.

As luzes principais estavam apagadas, de modo que a iluminação provinha de luminárias de néon embutidas no teto e nos cantos das paredes. Havia também uma área com sofás de veludo carmim formando um semicírculo em frente a parede de vidro basilar, com vista para a metrópole.

O balcão de bebidas estava sempre ocupado, os adolescentes indo e voltando com suas taças.

Sasuke estava em pé no segundo andar, os braços cruzados sobre a mureta de vidro, observando o tumulto de jovens lá embaixo. Ele segurava uma taça com gim, girando-a havia algum tempo, como se houvesse se esquecido da bebida. Alguém lhe enviara fotos de Hinata rolando na cama com Naruto, mas isso não era surpresa.

Como Sakura conseguira as fotos, isso sim era intrigante. Embora soubesse que Naruto seria facilmente dominado pela garota – fruto da estúpida paixão que nutria por ela. Naruto jamais a teria. Na realidade, nenhum homem que fosse controlado por Sakura a teria.

O rapaz deu um meio sorriso ao pensar nessa probabilidade. Seria muito difícil domar uma gata selvagem, provida de um ego descomunal.

Embora perto dele Sakura simplesmente se recolhesse. Ele jamais compreendeu sua atitude, pois sabia de antemão o quão teatral e astuciosa podia ser. Ela lhe sorria e o encarava através de um par de olhos meigos e sensuais, que continham um brilho de esperteza e lisura indisfarçáveis, mas jamais mostrara a verdadeira personalidade, quase como se temesse sua reação. Sasuke estava cansado de esperar pelo momento em que ela se jogaria em seus braços, plenamente rendida, pois esse dia não chegaria.

Sim, ele sabia que ela estava indiscutivelmente apaixonada. Gostara imensamente de ter constatado as óbvias reações que Sakura não escondia, ainda que também não demonstrasse abertamente.

E lá estava ela, sentada ao lado da amiga, como se fosse uma rainha. Bebericava vodka vez ou outra, quase que por cortesia. Quem a conhecia sabia que seu sorriso de elfo era apenas uma fachada naquela noite. Duvidava muito que ela realmente estivesse se divertindo como demonstrava. Sua família estava na mira da imprensa sensacionalista. Era fácil notar seu desgosto quando parava de falar, as feições se aquietando. E raiva. Ela fervia em raiva. Mas, sendo Sakura, ela não deixaria que seus muros ruíssem. As fotos de Hinata eram uma prova disso.

Hinata não ficara muito contente quando Sasuke disse que não a queria mais, naquela mesma manhã. Ele não lhe mostrara as fotos que recebera no celular. Passar um tempo com Hinata fazia parte de um ardil que havia perdurado por um período incrivelmente aborrecido. A pequena socialite era tediosa demais para o seu padrão. Deixara que ela fizesse seu teatro perante os amigos, unicamente para que Sakura reagisse. E como previra, ela reagiu.

A paciência nunca fora uma das características dele, por isso decidira agilizar o processo que inicialmente se mostrara divertido, mas que agora começava a aborrecê-lo, desde que pusera os olhos sobre Sakura pela primeira vez.

Poderia até mesmo alegar que se tornara um perito em analisá-la, enxergar pequenas e óbvias miudezas que os outros pareciam incapazes de ver, mas que eram óbvias para ele. Sakura parecia ter sido feita para seu consumo. E esse pensamento deixava Sasuke irritado, mesmo que a possessividade fosse uma parte natural de seu temperamento.

Lá embaixo ela gesticulava para um grupo de meninas, entre elas sua inseparável amiga loira. E entre as garotas estava Sai, seu detestável colega.

- Espero que você não tenha se aproveitado da Hinata para fazer ciúmes na Haruno.

Sasuke não se virou para cumprimentar Neji, que se postara ao seu lado.

- Sei do que você é capaz – continuou Neji, num tom que indicava descontentamento. – Não estou interessado em saber em que tipo de jogo está metido com ela, mas deixe minha prima fora disso.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir. Como todos os outros, o Hyuuga era apenas mais um cego.

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta – disse Sasuke, ainda encarando Sakura no andar abaixo.

Neji crispou os lábios.

- Pouco me interessa o que você acha – ele respondeu. – Sei que a usou sem o mínimo respeito. Não espero que um sádico como você entenda ou se preocupe. Mas eu me importo com minha família e não vou permitir que você faça com Hinata o que faz com suas tietes. Fique longe dela.

Sasuke estava sinceramente tentando não rir. O discurso ofensivo lhe soava extremamente cômico. Neji era um parco entendedor da própria prima. Ficou imaginando o tipo de espetáculo que Hinata havia armado dentro de casa.

- Hinata sabia no que estava se metendo quando decidiu ficar comigo.

- Você está avisado – advertiu Neji, como se não o tivesse escutado.

Sasuke sorveu um gole de gim, dando de ombros. Decidiu não discutir aquele assunto. Não tinha paciência para argumentar e tampouco a equivocada opinião de Neji Hyuuga lhe importava.

Duas garotas avistaram Sasuke escorado lá em cima e começaram a lhe acenar entusiasticamente.

Neji respirou profundamente, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Sasuke, antes de se virar e descer as escadas.

**.:O:.**

Danem-se o mundo e as pessoas, eles não valem nada. Eu sou tudo de que preciso.

Muitas vezes esse fora o lema de Sakura, depois de "um par de sapatos faz uma mulher". Nos últimos dias queria mesmo tornar-se permanentemente adicta do primeiro mote, que se provara totalmente verdadeiro. A única coisa que ainda a ancorava ao chão era Sasuke. No momento, tudo o que queria era poder chutá-lo entre as pernas. Talvez assim sua raiva esmaecesse um pouco.

O sr. Haruno lhe telefonara inúmeras vezes, pedindo para que não acreditasse nas mentiras que foram divulgadas sobre ele, para que não desse nenhuma entrevista sem antes consultá-lo e para que dissesse a sr. Haruno que respondesse suas ligações.

Sakura não o obedeceu em nada. Ele não parecia estar minimamente arrependido por ter traído sua mãe, apenas seriamente insultado, como se não acreditasse na capacidade da imprensa de jogar o seu prestigiado nome na lama.

A casa dos Haruno estava vazia há mais de três semanas, com exceção dos seus serviçais. Sua mãe continuava em Florença e só retornaria dali a quinze dias. Seu pai estava refugiado em um hotel no centro da cidade, e esse provavelmente não voltaria. Sakura se sentia... abandonada. Nunca antes se importara com a ausência dos pais.

Foi por isso que resolvera aparecer na festa de Tenten, mesmo que não conhecesse metade dos amigos dela, que freqüentavam outro colégio. Mas Ino a conhecia. E, bem, os amigos de Tenten a conheciam do comercial e dos inumeráveis rumores a seu respeito.

- Você parece distraída – comentou Sai no ouvido de Sakura.

- Talvez – concordou ela.

Sai passou para Sakura uma nova taça de vodka.

- Pensando no Uchiha?

Automaticamente, Sakura ergueu os olhos para o corredor no segundo andar, onde Sasuke conversava com duas garotas. Reprimiu um suspiro enquanto o observava. Ele vestia um colete _calvin klein_ por cima da camisa branca de botões, as mangas dobradas até a base do cotovelo. O visual de rebelde bem-comportado destoava dos modelos esportivos que habitualmente ele usava, mas lhe caía maravilhosamente bem.

- Eu não estava pensando nele até que você o mencionou. – Sakura entornou todo o conteúdo de sua taça. – E você, está?

- Estou – admitiu Sai. Ele olhava para Sasuke como se o estivesse imaginando em uma de suas pinturas.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Que ótimo.

Nesse momento Ino, que voltava do toalete, sentou-se ao lado deles.

- Estive pensando – disse ela, aceitando a taça que Sai lhe entregara. – Sasuke despachou Hinata muito rápido. Isso foi...

- Fácil demais – Sakura completou.

- Exatamente.

Sai balançou a cabeça, um sorrisinho debochado despontando nos lábios.

- Foi de propósito, sua tola – ele declarou. – Você costuma não enxergar o óbvio quando seu cérebro esquenta, menina poderosa.

Sakura olhou para Sai, tentando decidir se ele estava bêbado ou simplesmente louco. Depois ficou em choque, olhando de Ino para Sai.

Nunca fora uma garota lerda. Apesar disso, parecia que havia sido manipulada sem o menor comedimento, como em um espetáculo de marionetes. Sasuke decididamente era o cara mais detestável com quem já havia se deparado. Deveria ter suposto que o teatro de Hinata não podia ser sério. Estivera cega de ódio, com um desejo avassalador de vingança – era _preciso_ se vingar ou então não estaria em paz. Naquele momento fora tudo em que pensara, o ciúme deixando-a inteiramente irracional.

- Desgraçado – murmurou, estreitando os olhos ao observá-lo lá em cima, como se a qualquer segundo fosse derrubá-lo com a poder de sua cólera.

Aquilo só podia significar que Sasuke estava mais do que ciente de sua paixão desenfreada. E resolvera provocá-la, quase como se esfregasse em sua cara: _eu sei que você me ama, mas estou com essa outra garota que, aliás, você odeia, apenas para te irritar. Faça alguma coisa, sua idiota!_

- Acontece – disse Sai.

Sakura se voltou para ele, os olhos luzindo em raiva.

- Você poderia ter me falado _alguma coisa_, Sai, se estava sabendo de toda essa babaquice.

Ele lhe direcionou um olhar desinteressado.

- Não era da minha conta.

Sakura tomou a taça da mão de Ino e engoliu toda a vodka, batendo o suporte de vidro sobre o balcão.

- Você tem razão, Sai. – Ela pegou a bolsa do encosto metalino do banco. – Isso é problema meu.

- Aonde você vai, Sakura? – perguntou Ino, preocupada, ao vê-la se afastar.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde.

Sai e Ino trocaram um olhar enquanto Sakura entrava no elevador.

**.:O:.**

Sakura só conseguia pensar em retaliação quando alcançou a avenida. Pegara uma carona com Ino para chegar ao apartamento de Tenten, e no momento não tinha paciência para ligar para casa e pedir que lhe trouxessem seu carro. Não estava disposta a suportar todos os minutos que demorariam até que chegassem ali.

Estava acenando para um táxi quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ela se virou com um pulo, apenas para se deparar com o rosto impassível de Sasuke.

- Eu te levo – ele ofereceu.

Sakura cerrou os dentes, imaginando de onde ele saíra.

- Não, obrigada.

Sasuke a puxou de volta pelo braço ao vê-la tencionando se afastar.

- O que foi? – Sua voz soara branda, mas havia uma nota indisfarçável de irritação.

_- __O que foi?_ – Sakura repetiu, como se aquela pergunta a ofendesse. – Você sabe muito bem.

Sasuke sorriu, um esgar perverso dos lábios.

- Eu não sei, não.

Sakura tentou libertar o braço do aperto dos dedos masculinos, mas ele não a soltou.

- Você está me machucando.

Sasuke a fitava ainda com aquele sorriso maldoso, ainda segurando seu braço. Havia algo hipnótico no rosto dela, talvez o brilho de ódio abrasando os olhos verdes, que o agradava imensamente.

Sem dizer nada, ele começou a arrastá-la pela calçada.

- Me solta! – exigiu Sakura, tentando cravar os saltos no chão. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Sasuke a ignorou, carregando-a junto com ele até o estacionamento do edifício. Sakura não teve outra escolha se não mover as pernas, caso não quisesse cair num tropeço.

Quando alcançaram o lexus, ele desligou o alarme e a empurrou para o banco do passageiro.

- Precisamos conversar – declarou Sasuke enquanto colocava o cinto.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Encarou Sasuke por um minuto inteiro, como se estivesse ponderando o próximo movimento em um jogo de xadrez, antes de concordar:

- Tudo bem.

**.:O:.**

Sakura nunca estivera no quarto de Sasuke, embora já houvesse comparecido a festejos na casa dos Uchihas.

A mansão era incrivelmente elegante, embora a mobília austera trouxesse uma aura sombria ao ambiente. Naquele momento, os cômodos repousavam em absoluto silêncio. Os pais de Sasuke naturalmente já estavam dormindo.

Sakura se sentiu embaraçada, ainda que não pudesse mensurar a aprazível sensação que a apossou, por estar ali, sentada na beira da cama dele – ele a fez se sentar assim que chegaram.

Era um cômodo espaçoso e aconchegante, em formato octogonal, com poltronas de couro postadas perto das janelas. Havia duas enormes estantes embutidas nas paredes laterais, uma para livros e outra para cds e dvds. De frente para cama jazia um sistema de _home theate__r_ imponente.

Sasuke se despira da cintura para cima, jogando as roupas sobre uma das poltronas. Ele saiu do banheiro após três minutos, enxugando o rosto em uma toalha branca felpuda, que foi atirada no mesmo lugar.

Sakura o observava atentamente, pensando em como se vingaria. Admitia que a visão de seu torso, alvo e atlético, tirava sua concentração.

Ele cruzou os braços, parando em sua frente, o corpo escultural tapando a luz que batia em seu rosto.

- Você me ama? – Sasuke perguntou, simplesmente.

Sakura demorou alguns para processar as palavras, como se elas estivessem fora de ordem. E não estava certa se havia escutado bem.

- Como é que é?

- Perguntei se você me ama.

Dessa vez as feições dela endureceram, as sobrancelhas se juntando num vinco.

- Não.

Sasuke a olhava, o rosto bonito sem expressão.

- Então não tem motivos para estar com raiva – ele afirmou.

- Quem disse que eu estou? – Sakura rebateu.

- Por favor, me diga o que _eu sei muito bem?_

Sakura mordeu o lábio, tentando conter a raiva que ameaçava dominá-la. Se deixasse se levar, logo estaria gritando todas as palavras que estavam engasgadas em sua garganta.

Ele _sabia_ que ela estava apaixonada, mas não precisava saber também que seu envolvimento com Hinata a deixara completamente enlouquecida. Talvez fosse tarde demais para reparações, provavelmente ele também sabia disso. Afinal, ela pensou com presunção, fora por isso que ele namorara Hinata, apenas para vê-la desequilibrada.

Sakura ergueu-se da cama quando algo lhe ocorreu tardiamente. Por que afinal ele se dera ao trabalho?

Sasuke era mais alto, portanto Sakura empinou o queixo afim de fitá-lo. O olhar dele era infinitamente intimidador.

O rosto dela estava absurdamente corado, mas não ousou desviar o olhar. Suas mãos seguiram para o pescoço dele – a pele naquela área era quente e macia -, a ponta dos dedos acariciando os cabelos negros.

Havia algo indecifrável no olhar de Sasuke.

Sakura o puxou para si, tocando os lábios dele com os seus com uma urgência que inicialmente a surpreendeu. Então Sasuke segurou sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

Ela foi invadida por uma quentura violenta, as pernas amolecendo ao mesmo passo. E queria tocar em tudo, cada centímetro de pele. Sasuke desceu as mãos para suas nádegas, apertando-as, empurrando-as de encontro a ele.

Tudo o que se seguiu foi uma excitante troca de beijos, eventualmente mordidas também.

Eles se separam, resfolegando. Havia chamas em ambos os olhares. As mãos de Sakura tremiam enquanto buscavam abrir a braguilha dos jeans de Sasuke, ao passo em que tentava chutar os saltos _jimmy choo_ para longe. Ele a ajudou com o zíper da saia e os botões da camisa de seda _miu miu._

Sasuke puxou seu rosto de volta, encontrando seus lábios, quando estavam completamente despidos.

Antes que se desse conta, eles estavam na cama, o corpo dele sobre o seu.

**.:O:.**

A luz pálida da manhã irrompia pelas cortinas, indo parar sobre o corpo nu de Sasuke. Ele bocejou antes de abrir os olhos, sentindo a cabeça pesada.

Sakura não estava ao seu lado, enroscada ao seu corpo, como estivera durante parte da madrugada, nem em qualquer lugar do quarto.

Ele precisou de alguns segundos para processar o fato de que seus pulsos estavam imóveis, levemente esticados, um para cada lado, e não porque ele queria que estivessem assim.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Sakura resolvera que seria legal amarrá-lo à cama. As portas de seu roupeiro estavam escancaradas. Ela usara um combinado de cintos, suas camisas favoritas e gravatas, tudo para tornar sua fuga _difícil._

Normalmente, se alguém estivesse tocando nele durante o sono – ou amarrando seus pulsos -, Sasuke teria acordado. Mas ele havia ingerido álcool na noite anterior, e passara a maior parte da madrugada acordado. Tinha certeza de que Sakura havia sido muito delicada ao encostar nele.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e qualquer um que entrasse se depararia com seu corpo inteiramente despido. Sasuke virou a cabeça para o relógio sobre o criado mudo. Era mais tarde do que teria suposto, quase na hora do almoço. Tinha exatamente três minutos para se soltar antes que a empregada entrasse ali, se por um mero acaso ela não resolvesse se antecipar.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, ele não diria que estava com raiva. Na verdade, estava apenas ligeiramente indignado, ainda que nenhum um pouco surpreso. Desejara ver a verdadeira Sakura. Ali estava ela.

Ele puxou os braços, o semblante neutro, mas as amarras permaneceram firmes. Seus olhos captaram uma marca avermelhada pela visão periférica, no lado esquerdo do cômodo, onde estava postada sua escrivaninha.

Sasuke virou a cabeça, encontrando um bilhete escrito com batom vermelho em sua parede.

_Sinto muito por deixá-lo assim, amor._

_Mentira. _

_Espero que tenha aproveitado a noite._

_Ao menos eu aproveitei._

_Obs: vai ser meio impossível remover isso sem deixar uma grande mancha de _dior_ morango. _

_Boa sorte. _

Ele sorriu, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Um grito muito agudo foi ouvido em todos os cômodos da residência dos Uchihas, quando a criada responsável pela limpeza dos quartos encontrou o jovem patrão deitado gloriosamente nu em sua cama.

**.:O:.**

A sra. Haruno estava de volta, e fazia todo o possível para não atropelar os jornalistas e principalmente os paparazzi que pareciam achar divertido se jogar na frente de seu carro.

Havia uma nota sobre o sr. Haruno no jornal, afirmando que ele não seria rechaçado do cargo de senador.

Sakura dobrou o jornal e enfiou-o na lixeira mais próxima. A avenida comercial, onde se situava o Bell's, estava bastante calma para uma manhã de segunda-feira. Ela carregava uma sacola da Gap e outra da Saks, todas localizadas ali.

Era uma manhã quente, e Sakura se aproveitara do minimalismo tropical, usando um pequeno vestido corseletado verde hortelã, e_ louboutins _nude.

- É a Poderosa!

Sakura baixou os óculos - um novo modelo de _louis vuitton_ que sua mãe lhe trouxera de _Le Bon Marché _quando visitara Paris – e observou duas garotas atravessarem a avenida em sua direção. Uma ruiva e uma morena – a ruiva, com visual retrô, se parecia muito com a ex-top Twiggy.

Não pareciam ter mais do que doze anos, mas sabiam o que fazer com sobreposições de peças. Elas também carregavam sacolas de compras, além de _gucci_ e _prada._

Elas pareciam meio eufóricas.

- Eu não acredito – disse a ruiva, olhando Sakura da cabeça aos pés, como se para se certificar de que ela não era uma alucinação.

- Nós adoramos o seu perfume - a morena falou.

- Muito melhor do que o Love Spell da _victoria's secret _– concordou a outra.

- Ora – Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir. – Obrigada.

- Seu namorado é um gostoso. – A ruivinha falou com toda a convicção de uma garotinha de doze anos.

Sua amiga a cutucou.

- O que? Ele é mesmo.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes.

- Vocês conhecem o Sasuke?

- Com certeza. Ele estava no catálogo de trench coats da _armani_ no inverno passado.

Sakura quase havia se esquecido de que ele fora especialmente convidado para uma sessão de fotos. Tinha quase certeza de que fora porque a mulher responsável pela editoração tinha uma queda por ele.

- Podemos tirar uma foto com você?

Quando Sakura assentiu, elas se postaram uma de cada lado, erguendo o celular no alto.

- Nossas amigas vão morrer de inveja.

Sakura conseguiu conversar com elas por cinco minutos, sobre roupas e fofocas locais, antes que se apercebesse parcialmente cercada de paparazzis.

- Meninas – ela disse, colando os óculos de volta. – Foi um prazer conhecê-las, mas eu preciso correr.

- Nós te amamos! – elas gritaram em despedida.

Sakura correu para o fim da avenida, perseguida por meia dúzia de psicopatas engravatados da imprensa, além dos paparazzi. Estava tão habituada a correr de saltos, embora isso a irritasse profundamente, que logo alcançou a esquina, onde o lexus de Sasuke a esperava.

Ele abriu-lhe a porta do passageiro.

Sakura entrou rapidamente, inclinando-se para beijá-lo antes de passar as sacolas para o banco de trás.

- Você disse que seria rápido – ele resmungou, dando partida no carro.

- Mas foi rápido. Mal consegui olhar o que eu queria.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se não fizesse sentido tentar objetar.

Sakura sorriu, pousando a mão sobre a perna dele.

- Você ficou sabendo que Neji encontrou Hinata numa posição altamente comprometedora com o chofer?

Sasuke exibiu um meio sorriso.

- Eu gostaria de ter visto a cara dele.

- Mas eis o melhor – Sakura avisou. – Sai finalmente conseguiu um retrato do Naruto, que não usava nada além das meias quando pousou para ele. É, o mundo dá _muitas_ voltas.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, preferindo não comentar nada a respeito.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois eles alcançaram uma estrada rural, ladeada por colinas verdejantes. Os vento morno açoitava-lhes o cabelo.

- Para onde você quer ir agora? – Sasuke perguntou, erguendo a mão para afagar-lhe a nuca.

Sakura fechou os olhos, resistindo ao impulso de ronronar.

- Pegue a segunda estrela à direita e então direto até o amanhecer, para Terra do Nunca – respondeu.

_Finde._

**.:O:.**

**N/A: **Faz muito tempo que não apareço por aqui. Bem, essa foi uma one-shot feita para um amigo da internet, o Thomas. Inicialmente o título não seria Poderosa, porque não era _legal. _Mas como era para o Thomas, e ele queria que fosse nomeada assim, então ficou. Quem é _inteligente_ ou _observador_, notou que eu não sei escrever em terceira pessoa. Acredito que essa tenha sido minha última tentativa. Peço desculpas pelos erros de digitação, porque não importa quantas vezes eu leia eles passam despercebidos. Os ortográficos é porque eu sou burra mesmo.

Até a próxima.


End file.
